paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Challenger
High accuracy and damage. Single-shot. |unlock = 49 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 7 |price = $896,000 |mag = 1 |max_ammo = 20 |rpm = 0.12 |damage = 175 |accuracy = 76 |stability = 22 |concealment = 22 |threat = 56 |reload_min = 2.22 |reload_max = 2.22 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 }} The Challenger is a high-caliber single-shot pistol to be added to PAYDAY 2. Overview The Challenger is a compact powerhouse of a sidearm, dealing massive amounts of damage by pistol standards and is highly accurate. Its raw punch allows the Challenger to one-headshot any enemy unit short of a Bulldozer on Overkill, and even on Death Wish if adequately modded and supplemented with skills/perks. The Challenger comes with a sizable amount of unique mods, allowing the player to either configure it for maximum Concealment, or into a miniature rifle. Its drawback, however, lies in the Challenger's single-shot nature, meaning without Bulletstorm or Swan Song active, the player will have to reload after every pull of the trigger, making missed shots all the more punishing. A small but noticeable delay in between the shot and reload also makes it slightly more uncomfortable to use. Due to its big bore, the Challenger is incompatible with regular barrel extensions. Lastly, the Challenger also has a rather shallow total ammo pool of 20 rounds that can be depleted surprisingly quickly when faced with tougher opponents. Summary Pros: *Very high damage per shot *Very good base concealment that can be further improved by its specific mods *Very low hip-fire spread modifier *Sizable unique mod pool Cons: *Single-shot nature requires frequent reloading and punishes missed shots more than usual *Small ammo pool *High recoil *Cannot use barrel extensions Tips *The Challenger can be modded for a total Concealment value of , making it suitable for Dodge builds. *The Challenger synergizes well with pistol-related Fugitive skills, but mostly benefits from Swan Song and the Gunslinger skill line. **Desperado is handy to have due to its Accuracy bonus and the invaluable increase in reload speed. **One Handed Talent and Trigger Happy beefs up the Challenger's damage even further, allowing it to dish out more pain, especially in conjunction with the aforementioned reload speed increase. **While it does not gain any more ammo from Gun Nut Basic, the Challenger would still gain firing speed upgrades from the Aced version. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Skins Common= Contender-Cold-Steel.png| Contender-Einsatzkommando.png| |-|Legendary= Contender-Anti-Mage.png| |-|Trivia= *The was not named after Nazi Germany's , but rather after , Austria's primary counter-terrorism special operations tactical unit. It even has the Cobra unit's insignia emblazoned onto its grip. *The skin was based on the Thompson/Center Arms Contender used by Kiritsugu Emiya in the Fate/Zero novel and anime series. It's name came from the purpose of Kiritsugu's own Contender being a weapon of choice against magic users due to the Origin Bullets (起源弾, Kigen-dan) it fires being capable of "shorting out" an enemy mage's Magic Circuits, causing permanent debilitation and hampering their use of the craft, if not death. **Additionally, the DotA 2 class of the same name also serves as part of the skin title's inspirations. Achievements Coming soon Trivia *The Challenger was based on the , chambered in .45-70 Government which justifies its massive damage. *Despite being a pistol, the Challenger is held by a two-handed grip like a rifle with the player character's off hand cradling its forend by the handguard. Gallery Weapon preview= Contender.png|The default Challenger. Contender-Compact.png|The Challenger modified for maximum Concealment. Contender-Rifle.png|The Challenger modified for long-ranged combat. |-|Mod previews= Contender-ShortBarrel.png|The Challenger with its Short Barrel. Contender-HeavyBarrel.png|The Challenger with its Heavy Barrel. Contender-RifleBarrel.png|The Challenger with its Rifle Barrel. Contender-Scoped.png|The Challenger with its Marksman Scope. Contender-LightGrip.png|The Challenger with its Light Grip. Contender-RifleStock.png|The Challenger with its Rifle Stock. Category:Blog posts